


BeetleJuice AU Post #21

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [5]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is my goth gay baby thanks, Myra Kaspbrak is Not a Kaspbrak, She is a Deetz, and a lesbian, fuck sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Some prose for the BeetleJuice AU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Series: BeetleJuice AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Kudos: 4





	BeetleJuice AU Post #21

The doorbell rings, it’s deep chime sounding through the mostly empty house. Eddie rushes to answer it before his mother, hoping to make Myra’s visit short, but of course, his mother makes it there first, happily greeting the other woman and inviting her inside for tea. He sighs and steels himself for the inevitable awkward conversation, seeing as his mother has been making comments about the realtor since she met her and he knows she expects him to ask her out (if not fucking propose right there!), his sexuality notwithstanding. 

Myra visibly brightens when he enters the living room, pushing her short hair behind her ear. She’s pretty in the way that many women were, but of course, him being gay as a rainbow meant that did absolutely nothing for him. He had thought about trying to download Grindr but still hadn’t made up his mind as to whether or not that would even be feasible while living with his mother. He smiles at Myra half-heartedly offering a polite hello before sitting in the unoccupied chair, even though his mother had very deliberately made Myra sit on the love-seat. He picks up his own teacup and crosses his legs in a way that makes his mother's eyebrows shoot up. One had to enjoy the simple things. 

He zones out, not really caring as to what the women were discussing, instead thinking about where he could possibly find a job in the hell hole that was Derry. 

“Eddie, dear, didn’t you want to ask Myra something?” His mother says suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He clears his throat, locking eyes with her. 

“Oh, yes. Myra, did you bring the key with you?” He knows it wasn’t what he was supposed to ask, but he would rather deal with his Mother’s dismay later than have to lie to Myra, who has honestly done nothing other than being the only woman his mother knows in Derry. 

“Oh, of course! I hope it works for the attic, it’s the only other key I could find,” she replies, handing an old rusted key over to him. He tries not to wince at the state of the key and quickly pockets it, thanking her as he does. He feels his mother’s eyes on him all the while, can practically hear her voice in his head yelling at him to ask the nice woman out on a date, but he ignores it, opting to get up and see if the key would work. 

He pauses when he reaches the attic door, it sounds as though there were people talking excitedly inside. 

“Uh, hello? Is anyone in there,” he asks cautiously, unsure of what he’ll do if someone were to answer. Thankfully, no response comes, instead he only hears the murmurs of Myra and his mother downstairs. Pulling the key out of his pocket, he tries the lock. The key fits, but as he turns it, the handle suddenly sticks and he can't open the door. He huffs and tries again, this time gripping the knob while twisting the key. The knob turns this time, but the door doesn’t open, it feels almost as though there was something directly in front of the door stopping it from opening. Kicking the door in frustration, he pulls the key back out before giving it a final try. As soon as the key goes in though, it is pushed right back out. 

“What the fuck,” he breaths to himself, watching the key tip out the hole and clatter to the floor. 

“Eddie Bear! Where did you go?” Rolling his eyes, he turns to head back downstairs, shoving the key in his pocket for later.


End file.
